Homlessness
by msncutey
Summary: Draco watched his love roam the corridors of Hogwarts but she had not noticed him...yet! (R rated for later chapters)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Draco, Ginny, Harry or anyone else in the Harry potter books.  
  
Thanks to Terriah as usual, my help guide and my mate! Luv ya  
  
The cool summer breeze swept softly across the lake and onto his pale face, ruffled his white blonde hair. The year at Hogwarts was closing to an end as it did every year and as usual he did not enjoy going 'home'. He preferred life at Hogwarts. It was simpler; less was expected of him and he could relax a little. He did not have a controlling father watching over his every step at school and he did not have to watch or hear his loving mother suffer under Lucius' demands or hurtful motions.  
  
Dawn had just broken and light stretched from the window pane to the dormitory door. Ginny slowly rose up on her luxurious four poster bed, sat and rid her eyes of sleep. This year she had grown up. She was no longer Weasley junior; she was one of the most popular girls in school. She had all the boys following her and all the girls wanted to be her friend. Her hair was no longer frizzy and a mess, it was shiny smooth and sleek. Her body was that of a 16 year old now, and her brother disapproved greatly even when she showed off her shoulders.  
  
She looked around the morning filled room and saw no-one awake. However, she was wide awake so she pulled the covers off and slid her feet into second hand slippers. She approached the large window that over looked the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts, wrapped her summer white dressing gown around her and climbed on the sill. She squinted as the morning light blinded her for a second from the dark and deep sleep she was in before.  
  
She looked out towards the lake and saw a dark figure slowly dazing around the wide open water. She saw him many mornings, quite a lot recently. She wondered each morning what was on his mind, why he was alone and whether he was someone she knew closely. However, this morning she had no time to ponder over him as a brown haired boy burst the door and woke the remaining girls in slumber.  
  
"Ginny....Ron has....God he's just.....hit...what's his name.....Michael" Harry exclaimed a little out of breath from running. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath while Ginny spoke. "But why? What's, Michael is it? done?" she asked. "He told Ron that at the Hufflepuff party you and him....well you know....got together" Harry replied a little embarrassed of the situation. "God! Move out of the way Harry! Bloody brother! I don't even know Michael!" she shouted as she exited the bedroom and ran down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"GET OFF HIM RON!!!!!BLOODY HELL GET OFF HIM!!!!!" Ginny shouted as she grabbed Ron's' shoulders and dragged him off the defenceless 5th year. She held out a hand towards the boy and pulled him to his feet, blood was pouring from his nose and his eye was starting to bruise.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" she aimed at Ron then looked at the boy as well "Both of you? 1st thing is first I don't even know you Michael so why did you tell my brother we got together?" she questioned.  
  
"Well any guy in this school would die to have you as a girlfriend and I forgot he was your brother so I sort of...well...boasted about you to him and he just punched me!" Michael stood there looking down at the floor ashamed and cupped his nose to stop a red blood stain adding to the already red carpet of the common room. "And Ron, even if he was my boyfriend there is no need to beat him up!" she exclaimed hitting him across the head.  
  
"Its just I get jealous. You're my little sister I am meant to look out for you" he tried to get the sympathy vote.  
  
"Does that mean when I feel like it I can just go up to Hermione and slap her round the face?!"  
  
"No I suppose not, sorry" he apologised.  
  
"Don't let it happen again" she told him "and you, Michael, go to the hospital wing and get that seen to" she pointed at his nose; he nodded and climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
It was 8am; Draco pondered over whether he could be bothered to go to breakfast, and decided it would be worth it just to smirk at the dream team.  
  
He entered the Great Hall and as usual he walked past the Gryffindor table and heard a group of girls talking and laughing, all attention turned to the red-head in the middle, Virginia Weasley.  
  
He sat next to Blaise and took a piece of toast from the rack in the centre of the oak table. As he ate he watched her over the shoulder of a fellow Slytherin. So beautiful, so popular, so amazing, so....perfect he thought as he watched. He noticed her posture, nothing like the rest of the dirty family. Ginny was clean, delicate looking and had a pure smile; something he longed for.  
  
Before he knew it the tables around him started emptying and gathering their things for lessons. He picked up his books and headed for Potions class, where his favourite teacher taught, Professor Snape. Also, Ginny had this lesson with him. She had been moved up a year due to amazing technique and intelligence in the subject.  
  
He looked forward to each and every lesson even more as he knew he could watch her from the back of the class, and no-one would know. She sat right in line with Snape, the perfect position in the class and no reason for the trio to suspect anything of him.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
